Engines at War
by Marshal Davout
Summary: Gordon and Henry like to say that they "Won the War for you lot." What do they mean?


Every now and then, when a young Engine was being cheeky or rude to them, Henry and Gordon would always say "we won the war for you lot. Does that warrant no respect?"

For years, no one ever asked them what they even did in the war, until Rosie naively asked it. Henry promised they'd tell the stories at the sheds that night, dragging all the old Engines, and especially Gordon, into it.

"Do I really owe them anything after what I did at Monte Cassino?" he grumbled, as usual.

"News flash: I'm the reason you don't shunt." Rosie answered with unusual sass.

"Surely you realize how much more respect you'll earn with the youth" Henry added.

Gordon acquiesced.

"The story begins in the year of 1939. Nazi Germany invaded Poland. Britain and France declared war on the Germans, and WWII began. Now we could have sent troops to stop it, but Chamberlain was stupid. When they invaded France, the Frenchies surrendered. After that, Britain started fighting them in other fronts: the Sea, the Air, and North Africa." Henry began.

"Much as it pains me to admit, I can't fly, and Percy has taught as all that Engines can't swim. There was, however one front where Engines were needed-North Africa. Henry and I were drafted, and shipped off to Egypt. There, we mostly hauled supplies from Alexandria to the front. It dull work, but it was for Freedom." Gordon continued.

"As Rommel encroached on Egypt, our work became urgent. Men, cannons, tanks, ammo, and food needed to be delivered to the front. The fate of the Empire lay at stake. We had to be really useful, always. No job could be ignored, and there were no ditches to dive into anyhow. My hardest work was here. At the Battle of El Alamein, where the Nazis were decisively beaten in Africa, I was hauling oil. It was needed by tanks that were threatened by encirclement. I had to get it to them. So I pulled those cars through enemy fire. All but 2 cars survived, and the Tanks were set in motion. As a reward, I got to bring Marshal Alexander to the field after the Victory." Henry spoke.

"After that, the Nazis retreated from Africa, and we were deployed to invade Italy. We had many of the same jobs, but were much more susceptible to air raids. I know, because I survived one.

Our American allies were bogged down against fierce defenses at Monte Cassino. A breakthru would secure as Rome and many points to the North. Unfortunately, a train of vital heavy cannons was stopped when its Engine stalled. I was nearby, so I had to pull the train and engine right to the front line. It was heavy, but nothing a grand Engine like me can't handle. I almost reached Monte Cassino when a Nazi pilot fired with a machine gun. He took out my left front Buffer, my piston, and pierced my boiler in three separate places, but I survived. I even pulled it to the front. I had to be rescued back, but I survived. I still have some rounds inside of me, and shunting causes me pain" Gordon told them.

"While he was being repaired in Doncaster, I was sent to Southern France. I pulled Freight Trains from Marseille to the front, and often took captured equipment back. It was all tiring work, but rewarding. As the war was ending, Godon 'I can't shunt' the Invalid returned to the front, just in time for the cozy job of hauling VIPs and POWs." Henry picked up.

"On the day of German surrender, we were sent back to Sodor, with no awards at all. My first job was a slow Goods train. No one ever respected our sacrifices" Gordon concluded, grumpily.

The Fat Controller heard this, and felt sorry for his underappreciated Engines. He met with several prominent figures, and managed to secure medals for both Engines, as well as a thorough bullet removal in Gordon's front buffers. They were very pleased, but Thomas was jealous.

"Why don't I get recognition for my sacrifices?" Thomas complained.

"Because, little Thomas," Gordon said mockingly, "you did not make any."

"I pulled 10 trains a day, on the mainline, on a slow day. I worked 16 hours every day. I shunted my own trains."

"I ran heavy trains, at high speeds, on uneven track, in the desert, at night, with no lights. I ran Tender-first at full speed. I pulled explosives straight under enemy fighter planes. I worked 18 hour days. I pulled invalids across the line of fire. I got shot in the pistons, for crying out loud."

"I'm sorry Thomas, but Mr. 'Bullets in my Buffers' actually is a war hero." Duck pitched in, infuriating both Engines.

"Now if you ungrateful buggers will excuse me, I'm off to the washdown," Gordon said bossily, "Can't have the Minister of Defense see me dirty."

 **I had them deployed in North Africa and Italy since it seemed realistic, and also because those fronts of WWII are underexplored. Expect Chapter 2, Edward's Heroic Deeds, at some point**


End file.
